Singin' Slayers
by Akita
Summary: Singin' Stars Show. Six Slayers characters fight for the prize. They have to sing a song from beginnig to the end to win. Easy? Read and find out! Kindda X/F, A/Z and L/G hints. R&R!


Akita Inu: I DON'T own Slayers or any of these songs. I wish I could...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Akita: Welcome in "Singin' Stars Show"!!!  
  
Audience: *applause*  
  
Akita: At the beginning I'd like to say, what is it all about. So, everyday we invite heroes and heroines from diffrent stories. Than, in order to win one of the three prizes, they choose a ball, which has a title of song inside. The person, who manages to sing a song from the begening to the end wins. And today our guests are   
  
  
  
Lina Inverse !!!!!  
  
Audience: *applouse*  
  
Goury Gabriev !!!!  
  
Audience: *applouse*  
  
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune !!!  
  
Audience: *applouse*   
  
  
  
Zelgadisss Graywords !!!   
  
Audience: *applouse*   
  
and Filia Ul Copt from the SLAYERS!!!!  
  
Audience: *applouse*   
  
  
  
Akita: So, let's..  
  
Xellos: *appears* Hay, you forgot about me!!  
  
Akita: No, I didn't. *checks list* You're not on the list!!  
  
Xellos: But I AM the character from the Slayers!!!  
  
Akita: All right, all right... You'll be the last... OK, let's st...  
  
Lina: Prizes!!  
  
Akita: What?  
  
Lina: What are the prizes??!!  
  
Akita: Oh, I almost forgot. Now, I'll say about 3 diffrent prizes and you'l have to choose one of them. So, the 1st prize is...  
  
Lina & co: YES????  
  
Akita: 1 TONE OF FOOD!!!  
  
Lina & Gourry: YEAAAAAAaHHHH!!!  
  
Zelgadis: I'ts stupid...  
  
Akita:2nd it's... POISSION CHANGING CHIMERA INTO HUMAN!!!  
  
Zelgadis: WHAAAAAAT?? How did you get it?? Where?? Oh, mayby it's not that stupid as I thought...  
  
Amelia:*thinking* And if Mr Zelgadis won't win this prize, I would do it...*blush*  
  
Akita: And the 3rd prize is..."GET RID OF SOMEBODY SPELL"!!!  
  
Filia: FINALLY!! Something for me!!   
  
Xellos: I'm sorry my little dragon, but I'll win that spell  
  
Filia: Oh yeach? What for??  
  
Lina: Good question...  
  
Xellos: Sore wa...  
  
*whack*  
  
*punch*  
  
*thumpf*  
  
*boom*  
  
*kick*  
  
Xellos: All right... I'll say... My Lord wanted me to get it...*collapse*  
  
Akita: SHall we start?? Lina, you're first. Chose one of them...  
  
*Lina goes to the big yellow box full of pink balls and choses one of them*  
  
Akita: Ok, no give it to me...*opens the ball and looks at the small piece of paper*  
  
Lina: No matter what the song is... I'll only have to sing it to the end...:D  
  
Akita: Whoo... the song title is...*silence*  
  
Lina: Yeach??  
  
Akita: The song title is... "Objection"!!! Here are the lyrics...  
  
Lina: *singing* It's not...  
  
Akita: Hay, wait for the music!!! And you must know, that you CAN'T STOP singing, or you'll be disqualified.   
  
Lina: Okey, okey... preper the food, cuz I'LL WIN!!!  
  
Akita: Ready, set.... GO!!  
  
*music starts*  
  
Lina: *singing*  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
  
Gourry: It's about Lina??  
  
Lina: *singing*  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
  
If I'm alive or dead, so   
  
Objection  
  
I don't want to be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
Love is for free and  
  
I'm not your mother  
  
Gourry: You're not???  
  
Lina: *singing*  
  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection  
  
I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
Zelgadis: I don't think she can dance...  
  
Gourry: What traingle??  
  
Lina: *angry, but still singing*  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way  
  
I've got to get away   
  
Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal...  
  
  
  
WHAAAAAAAT??? I LOOK MINIMAL??? AHHHHHHH!!! FIREBALL!!!!  
  
Akita: *trying to stifle the fire* I'm sorry, but you aborted...   
  
Lina: It's beacouse of that stupid song!!   
  
Akita: But you've chosen it... So bye bye...  
  
*embarressed Lina sits on the chair*  
  
Akita: So, our next participant is... Goury!  
  
Gourry: What?  
  
Akita: Choose on of these balls  
  
Gourry: What balls??  
  
Akita: *points at the big blue box full of yellow balls* THESE??  
  
Gourry: What for???  
  
Akita: DON'T TALK, JUST CHOOSE!!!  
  
Gourry: *pics one of balls and gives it to Akita*  
  
Akita: Good, *opens the ball* Your song will be... "How you remind me"!!   
  
Gourry: Remind what??  
  
Akita: Just sing!!! Ready... stedy.. GO!!!  
  
*music*  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
Never made it as a wise man   
  
Lina: HIM??? WISE???? Buahahahahah...  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man   
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin   
  
And this is how you remind me   
  
This is how you remind me   
  
Of what I really am   
  
This is how you remind me   
  
Of what I really am   
  
It's not like you to say sorry   
  
Zelgadis: He's surely singing about Lina...  
  
Lina: WHAT???!!!  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
I was waiting on a different story   
  
This time I'm mistaken   
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
  
I've been wrong, I've been down   
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
Amelia: He's kinda too big to fit into the bottle...  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
These five words in my head   
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no   
  
It's not like you didn't know that   
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do   
  
Amelia: I KNEW!!! I ALWAYS KNEW ABOUT YOU!!!  
  
Lina: *blush* Shut up....  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
It must have been so bad   
  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you   
  
Lina: He's killing me still..  
  
Gourry: *singing*  
  
This is how you remind me   
  
Of what I really am...  
  
*saying* Hay, Lina who I really am???  
  
Lina: ARGHHHHH!!!! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I EVER SAW!!! YOU'VE LOST OUR PRIZE!!!  
  
Gourry: I am??  
  
Akita: Well, Gourry, I'm afraid she's right...   
  
Gourry: I really am an idiot???  
  
Akita: ()-_-... I was talking abut song... You've stopped singing.. I guess you've lost...  
  
Gourry: So I won't get one tone of food??  
  
Akita: No.  
  
Gourry: Aww...  
  
Akita: So, next is Amelia... Chose one of the balls, please... *thinking* I't begining to be streanous job...*  
  
Amelia: *chooses on of white balls from pink box* Why do you always change balls?? Why can't we pick songs from one box???  
  
Akita: *kindda nervous* Couse... Well... Um... Oh, your song title is.....  
  
*silence*  
  
Akita: "SKIN ON SKIN"  
  
Amelia: OH my GOD!! I won't sing THIS!!   
  
Akita: Why??  
  
Amelia: Look at the title!!! It's... it's...   
  
Akita: So you quit?? You don't want to win a prize???  
  
Amelia: I want but... I... OK... I'll do it *think* everything for you, Mr Zelgadis....  
  
Akita: So, here are the lyrics...   
  
*music*  
  
Amelia: *singing*   
  
Just a little bit more love  
  
Just a little bit more passion  
  
This is how it should begin  
  
Skin on skin *blush*  
  
Zelgadis: *blush*  
  
Amelia: *singing*  
  
If you leave me now  
  
Telling me you failed somwhow  
  
Better think it all over  
  
Just as long as love´s around  
  
Gourry: *looks at blushing Amelia and Zel* Hay, Lina, why are they so red???  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not.  
  
Lina: Hay, you're right!! They ARE!!  
  
Zelgadis: No, I'm not.  
  
Amelia: *still singing*  
  
Here´s a true romance  
  
Be aware and take your chance  
  
Tomorrow I´m gonna leave you  
  
But I am here for you tonight... *blush*  
  
Lina: Wooooo...Zel, I didn't know that you and Amelia...  
  
Zelgadis: *blush* Shut up..  
  
Gourry: They are still red.  
  
Zelgadis: No, I'm not.  
  
Amelia: *singing*  
  
Every single day I want you to know   
  
My love is true  
  
So baby let me show you what to do   
  
Just a little more love  
  
Just a little bit more passion  
  
This is how it should begin  
  
Skin on... *stops singing* NOOOOOo!!! I WON'T SING THAT!!! IT'S...HENTAI!!!  
  
Akita: As your wish... You lost. I'm so sorry...*think* 3 went, 3 left* Zel, you're next!  
  
Zelgadis: That's stupid, but if I win I'll be back to normal...All right...*chosess one blue ball from beige box*  
  
Akita: *gets the ball and opens it* Oh, I think you'll like it...  
  
Zelgadis: I'm scared.  
  
Akita: Song title is.... BLUE!!   
  
Zelgadis: Oh my god...   
  
Akita: Or "Da Ba Dee"!! Here are the lyrics  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: Here we go...  
  
*music*  
  
Zelgadis: *singing*  
  
Yo listen up here's a story   
  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world   
  
And all day and all night and everything he sees   
  
Is just blue   
  
Like him inside and outside   
  
Lina: Like him...  
  
Zelgadis: *singing*  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window   
  
And a blue Corvette   
  
And everything is blue for him   
  
And himself and everybody around   
  
Gourry: Himself...  
  
Zelgadis: *singing*  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen   
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa...  
  
*saying* No, it's stupid. Stupid. Stupid.   
  
Akita: Oll right, you know, that you lost your prize....  
  
Zelgadis: Dammit...  
  
Akita: And next is Filia!!  
  
Filia: Yes!!  
  
Xellos: Oh no...   
  
Filia: WHAAAAT?!  
  
Xellos: I can stand everything exept of you - singing  
  
Filia: Why you...  
  
*whack*  
  
*punch*  
  
*thumpf*  
  
*boom*  
  
*kick*  
  
Filia: OK, he'll be quiet for few moments...*gets one gold ball from white box and gives it to Akita*  
  
Akita: *reads* Oh, your song is... STUCK!!  
  
Filia: I don't know it...  
  
Akita: Don't mind... Here are he lyrics  
  
Filia: Reads it's kindda...weird!!  
  
Akita: Want to have "Get rid of somebody" spell??  
  
Filia: All right, I'll do it...  
  
*music*  
  
Xellos: Oh my head... Did I miss something??  
  
Filia: Grrrrr  
  
Akita: Sing, r you'll loose!!  
  
Filia: *singing*  
  
I can't get out of bed today   
  
Lina: Wooooo...  
  
Filia: *singing*  
  
Or get you off my mind   
  
I just can't seem to find a way   
  
To leave this love behind   
  
  
  
I ain't trippin   
  
I'm just missing   
  
You know what I'm saying   
  
You know what I need   
  
Xellos: I know...  
  
Filia: *singing*  
  
You can't be hanging on a string   
  
While you make me cry   
  
I try to give you everything   
  
But you just gave me lies   
  
Lina: She's surely singing about Xellos ^O^  
  
  
  
Filia: *singing* *blush*  
  
Every now and then   
  
When I'm all alone   
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone   
  
Say you want me back   
  
But you never do   
  
I feel like such a fool   
  
Xellos: Couse you are...  
  
Filia: *smash but don't stop singing*  
  
There's nothing I can do..   
  
I'm such a fool   
  
For you   
  
  
  
I can't take it   
  
What am I waiting for?   
  
I'm still breaking   
  
I miss you even more   
  
And I can't fake it   
  
The way I could be for   
  
I hate you but I love you   
  
Amelia: I KNEW!!! I ALWAYS KNEW!!  
  
Filia: *singing* *blush*   
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
It's true   
  
I'm stuck on you   
  
Xellos: I knew it...  
  
Filia: *singing*  
  
Now love's a broken record that's   
  
Been skipping in my head   
  
I keep singing yesterday   
  
Xellos: That's why I had nightmares...  
  
Amelia: I thought that you don't have to sleep?  
  
Xellos: Uhm... nevermind...  
  
Filia: *singing*  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?   
  
Xellos: We don't have to... We can just say about that night when we...  
  
Filia: AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!! You promised that you won't tell it!!!  
  
Xellos: I do?  
  
Filia: ARRGGGHHH!!!!  
  
Akita: I'm sorry, but you...  
  
Filia: SHUT UP!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!   
  
Akita: Oh my God... SECURITY!!!!  
  
*security ties, gags and sits Filia on the chair*  
  
Akita: Phew.. it's beginning to be dangerous...Xellos, you're last. Come here, please.  
  
Xellos: I'm here. *takes one purple ball from black box*  
  
Akita: OK, your song is... HALLELUJAH!!!  
  
Xellos: Oh God... All right, I'll have to sing this... I must get that spell...  
  
Akita: Lyrics, music *music*, SING!!!   
  
Xellos:*deep breath and starts singing*  
  
Now I've heard there was a secret chord   
  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord   
  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
  
*look at Filia*  
  
It goes like this   
  
The fourth, the fifth   
  
The minor fall, the major lift   
  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
  
*Filia tries to free herself*  
  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
  
  
  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof   
  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
  
Lina: Woooooo, Xellos...  
  
  
  
Xellos:*singing*  
  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew her   
  
She tied you   
  
To a kitchen chair   
  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair   
  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah *blush*  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Baby, I've been here before  
  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone before I knew you *blush*  
  
Gourry: He's red too...  
  
Xellos:*singing*  
  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
  
Love is not a victory march  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
There was a time you let me know  
  
What's really going on below  
  
But now you never show it to me, do you  
  
I remember when I moved in you  
  
The holy dove was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah *blush*  
  
Lina & co: O_O   
  
Filia:*finally frees herself, removes gag* You *peeeep* PROMISED NOT TO SAY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!  
  
Akita: It's beginning to be dangerous...  
  
Xellos:*singing*  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I ever learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
  
Filia:*stands up and picks her mace*  
  
Xellos:*singing*  
  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Filia: *jumps and hits Xellos with her mace*  
  
*smash*  
  
Hallelujah,   
  
*punch*  
  
Hallelujah  
  
*kick*  
  
Hallelujah,   
  
*thumpf*  
  
Hallelujah  
  
*booomm*  
  
Hallelujah  
  
*smash* *punch*  
  
Xellos: *not singing* Aww... that hurts... BUT I WON!!!!  
  
Akita: Nope. I'm sorry, but you forgot about one "Hallelujah"  
  
Xellos: WHAT??!! *looks at the lyrics* NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Filia: Hahahah!!!  
  
Akita: It seems that nobody won...  
  
Xellos: So I'll have to get that spell myself...  
  
Filia: No, beacouse I'LL GET IT !!!  
  
Lina: AND I'LL TAKE THE FOOD!!  
  
Gourry: NO, YOU WON'T!!!  
  
Lina: YES I WOULD!!!  
  
*Lina, Gourry, Filia and Xellos dart upon Akita*  
  
Akita: Oh, NOT AGAIN!!! HEEEEEELP!!!  
  
Zelgadis: *standing next to Amelia* If everyone is busy I think that nobody would see when I'll get that poission...  
  
Amelia: Mr Zelgadis!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Ok, I was ony joking... What do you think about going for a dinner?   
  
Amelia: With plesure...*blush*  
  
Zelgadis: And what about going somewhere after it? *blush*   
  
Amelia: *blush*   
  
Zelgadis: I'll take it as 'Yes'  
  
*Zel and Amelia go away*  
  
*the rest of Slayers cast fights with Akita trying to get prizes*  
  
Akita: Oh, please, END THAT SHOW!!!   
  
THE END  
  
Akita: Thanks...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Oh my God... what did I do?? I can't write... I'm funny only when I speak... And one more thing - English isn't my national language, so tell me about my mistakes... OK?? And of course R&R !!!  
  
Akita 


End file.
